Helicopter rotor blades are often designed to fold toward the tail section of the aircraft for storage. In their folded position, motions such as flapwise, edgewise and/or pitching motions, due to wind conditions must be limited to prevent contact with the other blades, or with the fuselage. Therefore, it is known to provide a securement device to hold the folded blades in place.